


Etchings

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst Train, Endgame Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Failed Poe Dameron/Kare Kun, M/M, Minor Temmin “Snap” Wexley/Kare Kun, Pining Ben Solo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: “It’s now or never, Ben,” Poe said. “I’m going to ask her out.”Ben bit his lip. Of course Poe was going to. He was already looking for his soulmate, the sole clue being a K inked on his wrist.(He wished, at times, that it was his initial inked on Poe’s wrist, and became overwhelmingly grateful that Poe couldn’t read minds)A soulmate AU set pre-Canon, in which Poe Dameron and Ben Solo don’t realize their true destinies.





	Etchings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Buckle up, we’re doing this.

“It’s now or never, Ben,” Poe said. “I’m going to ask her out.”

Ben bit his lip. Of course Poe was going to. He was already looking for his soulmate, the sole clue being a K inked on his wrist. 

(He wished, at times, that it was his initial inked on Poe’s wrist, and became overwhelmingly grateful that Poe couldn’t read minds)

”Good luck,” he said. 

Poe furrowed his brow. “You okay?”

Ben shrugged. “I am. It’ll just be...hard seeing everyone else finding their soulmates. I mean, Uncle Luke hasn’t found his soulmate either, but — ”

”You’ll find yours, Ben,” Poe said gently, and hugged him. Ben buried his face in Poe’s leather jacket, wishing, not for the first time, that he could stay longer. 

He drew away and let Poe walk up to Kare. “So...Kare. Wanna go to a holo with me sometime?”

Kare actually looked pained. Her thoughts were practically a roar, going  _how do I break this to Poe gently how do I make him understand I can’t just do this not romantically —_

Finally, she said, “You’re a really nice person, Poe, but I don’t think I can do this.”

She held out her wrist. Ben couldn’t read the letter on it, but he was positive it wasn’t a P. 

“Oh.” Poe really did look deflated. “I thought...”

”Even if it were a P, or we didn’t have this...you’re a good friend, Poe, but I don’t think that you’re my type. You are a good friend, though. Really.”

Poe nodded. “Yeah. Of course.” 

He didn’t have to be blushing for Ben to know he was embarrassed. 

He walked back over to Ben, sighing in frustration. “Ben...how do you feel about having a speeder race with me?”

***

Speeder races were usually good at blowing off steam. Even as Ben disembarked from one of the speeders, he sighed in relief. “How are you feeling, Poe?”

”Little better.” Poe shook his head and sighed. “Just...egg on my face, wasn’t it?”

”You didn’t know. What, should you ask everyone what letter they have on their wrist before you ask them out?”

”Yeah.” Poe took a deep breath. “You know, if I didn’t have that kriffing K on my wrist...ah, forget it. If we can’t find our soulmates, we’ll just get pets or something. Or marry each other.”

”Imagine what that would be like,” Ben said. Deep down, his heart was fluttering. He’d known, simply known, ever since he was a child that Poe was his soulmate. Of course, Poe most likely saw him as just a kid — or did he?

”Maybe I’ll just take up ship building on Yavin,” Poe said. “I’d just step out of the Republic Navy and just do ship-building. I may be single as hell, but...yeah.”

Ben nodded. "I just want you to be happy, Poe.”

”Same for you. So,” Poe said, "How’s the Academy?”

Ben skipped over his recent feelings for Poe. He had to. Poe had a K, after all, not a B, and K was probably somewhere out there in the galaxy...but it wasn’t here. 

“Well,” he said, “I’ve been practicing...”


End file.
